The present invention relates to a cannula reinforcement member and the like, and in particular to a cannula reinforcement member for use at intermediate and distal ends of a cannula and a method related to the same.
During surgical operations, a physician frequently uses a cannula to assist in the removal of deoxygenated blood and introduction of oxygenated blood to the patient. The cannula is inserted into a blood vessel inside the patient's body until the cannula reaches a desired location. Because the blood vessels in the patient's body oftentimes follow a non-linear contour, a flexible cannula is desired. However, increased flexibility can lead to kinking and buckling.
Accordingly, a cannula having high flexibility while maintaining structural integrity is desired.